After a Long, Hard Day
by awhitefairytale
Summary: It's been a long day at the office and Regina finally gets to come home to her family. (Just a short bit of sweet fluff. I was itching to write and this was what came of that)


It's been a ridiculously long day. Work was long and everyone seemed to think that she had the answer to every single problem that manifested during the thirteen hour work day. She feels very on edge as she pulls the car into the driveway and puts it in park. Looking at the house, she sees that all the lights are out on the bottom floor, only one shining dimly on the second.

Upon seeing the light, she knows her love has waited up for her and she smiles. Her feet ache as she walks up the concrete path, each step sending a sharp pain into her muscles. She pulls her keys out of her purse and moves to unlock the door, the click of it unlocking a melodious sound. One step in the door and she slides out of the heels, vowing she's never wearing heels again but knowing she won't keep the vow and tomorrow she'll just be back to work in another pair of stilettos.

The sigh is long and drawn out, almost a moan. Closing the door, Regina leans against it and closes her eyes; enjoys the utter silence that is her house. After a moment of enjoying the quiet, she sets the purse on the side table and slowly walks into the kitchen. It's a wine night. Hell, it was a vodka night but she had to work in the morning so a big glass of wine was going to have to do.

Pulling a glass from the cabinet and the bottle she and Zelena had opened last night from the fridge, Regina pours herself a glass, entranced by the red liquid that swirls around the glass. She'd pour another but considering how late it was, she knew it'd go to waste. She knew she wouldn't make it through a second and Emma definitely wouldn't drink it.

A gulp. The liquid flowing over her tongue and down her throat. A sigh.

She carries the glass with her as she makes her way out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. Though the heels are no more, her feet are screaming at her as she takes each step slowly.

_The price of fashion._

When she reaches the top, she takes another small sip before continuing down a couple doors, passing Henry's because he's now a teenager and who knows what she'd find, where the door to her bedroom is cracked a little, a dim light glowing through it. She tiptoes quietly, making sure to miss the board that creeks. As she reaches her door, slowly she pushes it open while making sure not to make a noise.

On the bed, Emma has her back propped against the headboard and her head titled onto her chest, the mane of blonde hair pulled into a top knot. Dark rimmed glasses are falling down her nose, a small trail of drool makes its way down her chin, and the "What to Expect When You're Expecting" book is propped open on her slightly swollen belly.

She wants so badly to take a picture, her phone practically burning a hole in the pocket of her slacks, but she knows the lighting is just bad enough that the flash would have to be used and that would surely wake the beautiful woman up.

Smiling, she takes another large sip before quietly walking to her side of the bed and setting her glass down on the bedside table. Turning back, she goes to the closet and pulls out a pair of pajamas and slips quietly out of her clothing. She tosses the clothes into the laundry hamper, occasionally looking over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the cute site lying on the bed.

_She's beautiful. _

Knowing that as soon as she takes care of the blonde, Emma will wake up and it will be time to go to sleep together, she goes to her side and finishes up the glass of wine. Her head spins a little but it's nothing she can't handle. Normally she'd want to enjoy the glass but this evening had been more of a shot at relieving stress and quickening the falling to sleep process.

She finishes her evening routine quickly; she removes her makeup, quietly brushes her teeth, and brushes out her dark locks, her hair getting so much longer. Finally, it's time for sleep.

Gently, she removes the glasses and book marks the book, setting them both on the bedside table. Emma slowly rouses awake and a small smile spreads across her lips when her vision focuses and she sees the brunette in front of her.

"I tried to stay awake until you got home but she's been kicking the snot out of me all day and it really wore me out."

"I know, my love." She leans in and kisses the beautiful woman on the forehead, her hand lightly touching the blonde's pregnant belly. "You didn't have to wait up."

"I wanted to," the blonde responded stubbornly.

_Always so stubborn. _

"And that is one of the many, many reasons I love you." She helped pregnant Emma slide down more comfortably into the bed, waiting as she turned onto her right side before pulling the blankets up.

"Mmm… well that's good then." The woman was already falling back to sleep and she couldn't help but smile. Once more, she leaned in to kiss Emma on the forehead.

"I love you darling," she whispered, brown eyes glittering.

But the Emma was already back to sleep.

She continued to her side of the bed, making a mental note to take the glass down to the kitchen with her in the morning, and got into bed. As she pulled the blankets up around her, she snuggled into the woman next to her, draping her arm around the slightly swollen belly and listening to the steady inhales and exhales of the woman she loved so deeply.

Her fingers splayed out on the round belly as she felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier. In a little under two months, their little family of three would be growing into a family of four and she couldn't be more excited.

Regina fell asleep reminding herself just how lucky she was.


End file.
